The first computing devices were large machines that were far from portable. Since the introduction of laptops, computing devices have become increasingly portable, and the trend towards decreased size and increased portability is only accelerating with smartphones, tablets, and even smart watches. However, increased portability brings increased security concerns. When computing devices were not portable, attempts by a user to use their device to log into an online account from a new location were rare and could be justifiably deemed suspicious. Now that users bring their devices with them wherever they go, it is common for a user to attempt to log into accounts from faraway places.
Traditional systems for differentiating malicious and legitimate login attempts by users at unusual locations often rely upon increasing the complexity of the login sequence. This added burden to accessing accounts may frustrate users and may sometimes foil legitimate login attempts. Traditional systems may also leave the login process unchanged but may place a warning in the user's account about the unusual login, which is convenient for the user but does nothing to prevent attackers from gaining unauthorized access to the account if the login attempt is indeed malicious. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for validating login attempts based on user location.